Rosas no Inverno
by Naru-L
Summary: [A.U. – Ayumu – Hiyono] Ayumu Narumi sempre pensou ser mais seguro viver sozinho, sem laços ou pessoas que poderiam abandonálo quando menos esperasse, mas a solidão não parece tão boa assim quando você a experimenta.
1. Parte I

**Rosas no Inverno**

**Parte I**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer - **Spiral não me pertece... Por que? Por que? Por queeee?

**Fanfic **- Naru-L

**Dedicado** - Gao-chan, a per...Err... O Gafanhoto feliz!

Eu realmente odeio esse site às vezes... depois de arrumar o texto pela segunda vez

* * *

- 

_O ser humano é engraçado, vive buscando por coisas que não pode ter._

_Felicidade eterna. Amor eterno. Vida perfeita._

_Sempre tão arisco quanto às coisas que com certeza vai obter. Dor, desilusão, sofrimento. Eles buscam por coisas demais, esperanças altas demais, aspirações altas demais... E sempre, em algum ponto do caminho, acabam conseguindo a única coisa que não desejam._

_Sofrimento._

_Perdi minha família ainda muito jovem – jovem demais para entender, mas não para sentir. A dor é algo além da incompreensão, ela sempre nos atinge. Perdi meus amigos, sonhos, esperança._

_Perdi tudo, antes mesmo de compreender como essas coisas eram importantes e, quando finalmente racionalizei toda aquela escuridão que ameaçava me sufocar, entendi que a única maneira de não me decepcionar era... Parar de me importar._

_Acho que perdi a esperança duas vezes. _

_Quando você pára de acreditar que existe essa força invisível que está sempre pronta a te ajudar a superar as dificuldades, você deixa de ter esperança e passa a ser apenas um tolo que se julga superior aos demais mortais._

_Abandono._

_Eu nunca quis ser abandonado. A razão primordial para deixar de ter esperança nas pessoas foi exatamente não precisar enfrentar sua indiferença... Foi para não precisar vê-los partir!_

_Desejei tanto ser o primeiro a partir, àquele que não se importava. Desejei tanto ser o que detinha o controle. Acreditei ser um Deus... Apenas para perceber quanto estava enganado quando aqueles que têm o poder maior mostraram sua presença._

_Dor. Dor. Dor. Dor._

_Tudo o que resta é dor._

_Inominável. Inabalável. Insuportável._

_Tudo o que resta é essa odiosa dor._

_Tudo o que quero é parar de sentir dor._

_Fui um tolo desejando ser um Deus, e acabei com a certeza de que sou apenas mortal._

**0-0-0-0**

- Qual a situação?

- Não reage a estímulos dolorosos.

- Pupilas arreativas.

- Peça uma tomografia.

O rapaz franziu o cenho, os olhos ainda fechados enquanto sentava-se lentamente. As vozes soavam cada vez mais claras à medida que ele deslizava da maca para o chão. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando inutilmente fazer as vozes diminuírem de intensidade. Com certeza toda aquela algazarra não estava fazendo sua dor de cabeça diminuir.

- Os sinais vitais estão caindo.

- Ele está tendo uma parada cardíaca.

O rapaz baixou as mãos, virando-se rapidamente para o grupo de pessoas ao redor da maca que acabara de deixar. A dor de cabeça aumentou de intensidade e ele conseguiu finalmente ver a pessoa ali deitada enquanto o som estridente do monitor cardíaco ecoava pelo quarto.

'_Isso não pode estar acontecendo.'_

Assistiu a cena como se o ritmo frenético repentinamente se transformasse em câmera lenta. Enfermeiras ministrando medicamentos enquanto médicos davam ordens que ele não conseguia compreender.

- Façam alguma coisa! – Ao contrário do que esperava, sua voz não ecoou no quarto. As pessoas ali ignoraram sua ordem e continuaram a trabalhar. Um gemido abafado escapou de seus lábios enquanto se afastava da cena, fechou os olhos esperando sentir suas costas baterem contra a parede, mas nada aconteceu. Quando voltou a abri-los estava parado no meio do corredor e a única coisa visível era a parede do quarto de onde as vozes continuavam a escapar.

Secas. Ríspidas.

'_Esse não pode ser o fim.'_

Deixou-se cair de joelhos, os olhos ainda fixos na parede imaculadamente branca, esperando que alguém o acordasse daquele pesadelo. Estremeceu quando duas enfermeiras passaram por ele.

- Ayumu...

O rapaz ergueu a cabeça para a voz conhecida murmurando seu nome. Um quase sorriso curvou seus lábios enquanto levantava-se, caminhando na direção da mulher.

- Você não pode me deixar sozinha.

- Estou aqui, Madoka.

- Você disse que não me abandonaria como seu irmão fez. - A mulher abaixou a cabeça, afundando o rosto nas mãos enquanto seus ombros sacudiam levemente.

O rapaz deu um passo para trás ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Como não notara que a cunhada se tornara tão dependente?

Provavelmente porque estivera ocupado demais tentando se afastar de tudo e de todos. Preocupado demais em não sofrer para se preocupar com o sofrimento das pessoas que o rodeavam.

- Madoka...

- Ele tem pulsação.

Madoka ergueu a cabeça, o rosto manchado de lágrimas, demonstrando uma fragilidade que ele nunca vira antes. Ela sorriu, enxugando as lágrimas rapidamente, e retornando a costumeira expressão de frieza e controle enquanto esperava que o médico deixasse a sala de emergência.

'_Como não notei que isso era apenas uma máscara?'_

- Senhora Narumi?

- Ele vai ficar bem?

- Está estável por enquanto, agora só podemos esperar.

Ayumu se afastou, voltando para dentro do quarto. Não queria ouvir o que tinham a dizer sobre suas condições.

'_Acho que estava preocupado demais em manter minha própria máscara.'_

**0-0-0-0**

Ayumu estava sentado no parapeito da janela, os olhos fixos no horizonte, alheio ao movimento das pessoas lá embaixo.

Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que '_acordara'_ daquele modo? Duas semanas? Talvez três... Não três semanas atrás fora a ultima vez que Madoka estivera no hospital, o rosto impassível explicando como pagaria os melhores médicos e ficaria a seu lado... Sorriu. Estranha promessa já que não retornara ao hospital.

A porta abriu e fechou as suas costas, e ele continuou parado, de costas para a pessoa de passos leves que entrou. Estava cansado demais para tentar fazer com que o ouvissem. Fechou os olhos, ajeitando-se no parapeito, ouvindo o cantarolar baixinho da enfermeira enquanto verificava suas condições.

Aquele não devia ser um hospital muito bom se permitiam que garotas tão novas e malucas cuidassem dos pacientes...

- Nagareboshi... Kirakirakirari...

Sorriu, era quase engraçado ouvir aquela voz suave cantarolar palavras tão tolas.

- Suishou no shizuku ni natta... Você logo vai melhorar, Ayumu. – A garota falou, arrumando os lençóis – Minhas fontes me disseram que tem lindos olhos castanhos. – Ela riu baixo. – Eu certamente gostaria de vê-los.

- Garota maluca. A enfermeira parou os movimentos e virou-se lentamente, os olhos vasculhando o quarto antes de balançar a cabeça e voltar sua atenção ao paciente.

- Aozora ni... Pukapukapukari...

- Se você parasse de cantar, quem sabe me convencesse a voltar.

A garota parou novamente, virando-se na direção da janela. Estreitou os olhos, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Essa brincadeira não tem graça. Quem está ai?

Ayumi piscou, virando-se rapidamente para a garota parada com cara de poucos amigos, olhando para a janela irritada.

- Você me ouviu?

- Não vai falar?

- Ei, você me ouviu? – Ele pulou para o dentro do quarto, aproximando-se da enfermeira que continuava procurando algum sinal da presença de alguém no quarto.

- Seja quem for eu vou descobrir. – Ela falou convicta. – E vou denunciar ao...

- Ei, garota estranha! – O rapaz balançou a mão na frente do rosto da garota sem que ela sequer piscasse em resposta. – Você pode me ouvir? – Girou os olhos enquanto ela continuava a fazer ameaças para a pessoa invisível. – Você é mesmo inútil.

- Eu não sou inútil! – Protestou indignada.

- Isso ela ouve... – Ayumu suspirou.

- Hiyono? – A garota virou-se para a porta, piscando confusa para o médico parado na entrada. – O paciente acordou?

- Não...

- Com quem está falando?

- Eu não sei...

- Estava falando sozinha?

- Não! – Hiyono cobriu os lábios com as mãos, percebendo que sua voz soara alta demais. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o rosto aquecer. – Alguém me chamou de inútil.

- Porque você é inútil... – Ayumu suspirou, observando a garota com interesse. – Por que só ouve quando é desnecessário?

- Só você e o Senhor Narumi estão aqui, Hiyono, e se ele continua em coma...

- Eu sei o que ouvi, Doutor Kanone. – Ela cruzou os braços, olhando decidida para o médico. – Aposto como tem alguém escondido aqui tentando me pregar uma peça!

- Hiyono...

- Se me deixar procurar...

- O que conversamos semana passada sobre a sua teoria do ladrão de pudim?

- Ladrão de pudim? – Ayumu girou os olhos.

- O senhor disse que eu estava sendo '_criativa'_ demais novamente.

- Ótimo eufemismo para maluca... – Ayumu deixou-se cair na cadeira, atraindo a atenção da dupla quando esta escorregou um pouco.

- Viu? – Hiyono perguntou, apontando para o móvel. – Eu disse que tem alguém escondido aqui!

- Hiyono, já chega. – O médico segurou a enfermeira pelo braço para fora do quarto. – Eu termino aqui, vá... Comer alguma coisa.

- Falta pelo menos uma hora para o meu intervalo.

- Sua taxa de açúcar deve estar baixa, esqueça o horário e vá comer algo doce.

- Se o ladrão não atacou a geladeira novamente, você quer dizer

- Hiyono... A garota bufou, dando meia volta e marchando para fora do quarto. Ayumu virou-se para a janela novamente, ignorando o médico que checava os aparelhos em volta de seu corpo.

- Isso é mesmo ótimo. – Atirou a cabeça para trás, fixando os olhos no teto. – De todas as pessoas que vêm aqui, a única que consegue ouvir o que digo é uma maluca obcecada por desaparecimento de doces...

**0-0-0-0**

- Doutor? – A recepcionista chamou, sorrindo quando conseguiu a atenção do rapaz – Detetive Narumi na linha dois.

- Obrigado, Sayoko. – O médico sorriu para a garota loira. – Vou atender na minha sala. – Abriu a porta do consultório e virou-se para a recepcionista. – Não fique ouvindo a ligação. – A garota corou, confirmando com um aceno rápido enquanto o rapaz fechava a porta. – Detetive Narumi?

- O senhor pode me chamar de Madoka.

- Em que posso ajudá-la, Madoka-san?

- Eu... – A jovem respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Gostaria de saber se Ayumu teve alguma melhora.

- Por que não vem até aqui e vê com seus próprios olhos?

- Não, obrigada.

- Não houve mudanças na ultima semana. – O médico falou seco depois de alguns minutos em silencio. – Ayumu continua estável, mas sem sinais de que vá acordar.

- Entre em contato comigo se houver alguma mudança.

- Farei isso. – Kanone falou antes de desligar. Ajeitou-se na cadeira, viando-a para a janela, não conseguia entender aquela mulher. Será que ela não compreendia que o jovem cunhado poderia nunca acordar? – Mulher egoísta.

**0-0-0-0**

Ayumu estava começando a se acostumar com aquela vida solitária. Não era muito diferente de antes do acidente e não era como se tivesse alguma escolha. Fora muito mais fácil sair de seu corpo do que voltar para ele... Apenas gostaria de ter algo para fazer ali do que contar quantas manchas existiam no teto branco ou a quantidade de pessoas caminhando despreocupadamente lá fora.

A vida era mesmo cheia de ironias; passara toda a vida fugindo do contato com as pessoas e agora daria tudo para poder ser visto e ouvido.

A porta rangeu baixinho, anunciando a entrada da enfermeira. Mais um maravilhoso começo de dia onde ele se esforçaria para ignorar o fato de uma garota lhe dando banho.

- Bom dia, Ayumu. - Hiyono falou animada enquanto fechava a porta.

- Está chovendo, não é um bom dia.

- Está um lindo dia lá fora. – A garota continuou, enquanto afastava as cobertas. – Poderíamos sair um pouco se você acordasse.

Ayumu piscou, olhando para o céu cinzento.

- Mentirosa.

- Vamos lá, não gostaria de dar uma volta e respirar um pouco de ar fresco?

- Está chovendo! – Ele quase gritou, virando-se para a garota que continuava tagarelando enquanto deslizava a esponja úmida por seu corpo. Piscou, confuso por se sentir quente repentinamente. '_Bobagem, não tenho corpo...'_ Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a visão da garota.

- Sabe... – A garota continuou, rindo baixinho e chamando a atenção do rapaz novamente para o movimento de suas mãos. – As garotas e eu fizemos uma aposta sobre como você mantém sua forma... – Ela se virou, afundando a esponja na bacia. O rosto um pouco corado. – Quando vai acordar e—

- VOCÊS FAZEM APOSTAS SOBRE MIM?

Hiyono pulou, derrubando a bacia. Virou assustada para o rapaz deitado na cama que continuava imóvel.

- O que... – Ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos percorrendo o quarto freneticamente - Quem está aí?

- Claro que sou eu, sua desmiolada!

- Eu? – Ela piscou, aproximando-se da janela.

- Você não! – Ayumu continuou, exasperado, sem perceber que pela primeira vez a garota continuava a ouvi-lo - Eu! Eu!

- Certo... – Hyono balançou a cabeça. – Você. – Ela puxou as cobertas sobre o rapaz na cama. – Acho que seu banho vai ter que... – Parou de falar, erguendo os olhos quando notou o movimento do outro lado da cama. – O que...

- Você é a pessoa mais irritante, mais insuportável, mais... – O rapaz parou de falar quando a garota gritou, os olhos fixos nele enquanto o rosto empalidecia. – O que foi... Ei! – E dessa vez foi ele quem arregalou os olhos ao vê-la desabar no chão. – Droga, acho que matei a maluca.

Apenas quando a porta se abriu, e duas enfermeiras correram na direção da garota desmaiada, foi que ele percebeu que ela continuara respondendo até... Desmaiar por vê-lo.

- Inferno! – Ajoelhou-se ao lado da garota, os olhos fixos em seu rosto enquanto as outras duas tentavam fazê-la acordar. – Vamos, maluca, ouvi sua musica idiota por mais de um mês, não pode morrer agora.

- Talvez seja melhor chamar o Doutor Kanone.

- Hiyono? – A enfermeira morena continuou chamando, ignorando as palavras da outra. – Hiyono, acorde.

- O que será que aconteceu?

- Hiyono?

- Acorde, garota! – Ayumu falou entre dentes, aproximando o rosto do dela. – Acorde ou arrumo uma maneira de roubar seu pudim!

- Não! – Hiyono gritou, assustando as duas garotas quando sentou-se repentinamente – Deixe o pudim onde está!

Ayumu girou os olhos, enquanto as duas enfermeiras ajudavam Hiyono a levantar.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Hiyono? – A enfermeira morena perguntou, tentando não rir.

- Sim, acho que estou... – A garota continuou caminhando com a ajuda das outras duas. – Preciso pegar mais água para o banho dele.

- Vou pedir para alguém fazer isso por você. – A garota loira disse com um pequeno sorriso. – Precisa descansar agora.

- Não, eu... – Hiyono lançou um ultimo olhar para o quarto, estremecendo ao ver o vulto parado ao lado da cama. – Talvez você tenha razão...

Ayumu sorriu, sentando-se na cadeira lentamente. Pela primeira vez desde que acordara naquele estado não se sentia mais tão sozinho... Balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se aquecido pelo olhar da garota.

- Aozora ni... – Ele cantarolou baixinho.

- Pukapukapukari.

- O que disse, Hiyono? – A garota loira arqueou a sobrancelha depois de fechar a porta.

- Nada, Sayoko. – Ela fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. – Nada mesmo!

**0-0-0-0**

Hiyono estava sentada na pequena e desconfortável cama, abraçando as pernas contra o corpo. Os olhos fixos na parede a sua frente, exatamente como vinha fazendo na ultima semana. O pequeno quarto que os médicos normalmente usavam para descansar no plantão noturno tornara-se seu esconderijo particular. Sempre que era designada para cuidar de Ayumu, ela conseguia trocar com alguma das outras enfermeiras e se escondia ali. Estremeceu, aquele cômodo era extramente frio e silencioso.

'_Não muito diferente do resto do hospital', _suspirou, esfregando os braços na esperança de que isso fizesse desaparecer aquela sensação de frio que sentia. Estremeceu novamente, suspirando desanimada e ajeitou-se na cama sem conseguir controlar o tremor do próprio corpo.

A maior parte das pessoas estaria tremendo de medo se visse um... fantasma, mas a razão de sua reação era diferente da maior parte das pessoas. Não estava com medo, apenas sentindo um frio inexplicável que parecia não cessar.

'_Você é estranha.'_

Hiyono fechou os olhos, abraçando as pernas com mais força. Ouvira isso tantas vezes durante toda a vida que estava acostumada com o som das palavras, até aprendera a sorrir, considerando aquilo um elogio ao invés do insulto velado que era.

- Eu sei.

Baixou a cabeça, encostando a testa nos braços sobre os joelhos e suspirou cansada. Não poderia se esconder para sempre, tinha que voltar a seus afazeres, mas como conseguiria superar aquela sensação de pânico que sentia toda vez que se aproximava do quarto?

'_Não estou com medo...'_ Respirou fundo, levantando a cabeça. '_Então por quê sinto meu coração tão apertado quando...'_

'**_-NÃO!'_**

Hiyono piscou, balançando a cabeça levemente. Ajoelhou-se na cama, verificando o pequeno quarto freneticamente em busca do vulto que vira na semana anterior. '_Estou enlouquecendo.'_

Não podia estar ouvindo aquela voz ali. O quarto de Ayumu era do outro lado do andar. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o peito apertar com aquela sensação conhecida; lágrimas deslizaram de seus olhos sem que notasse e ela abraçou o próprio corpo tentando dissipar aquela sensação gélida que parecia envolver seu corpo.

'**_- Eu não quero morrer.'_**

- Ayumu. – A garota murmurou, fechando os olhos lentamente. Deixou-se cair sobre a cama, o frio que a envolvia era forte demais para que conseguisse resistir. O sono a envolveu em um casulo quente e confortador antes mesmo que percebesse.

**0-0-0-0**

Ayumu andava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto. Impaciente. Irritado. Solitário demais tendo apenas o silencio como companhia. A enfermeira estúpida não voltara mais para cuidar de seu corpo depois do incidente de três dias atrás, e todas as outras que entravam ali não respondiam suas perguntas.

- Inútil! São todas inúteis!

Deixou-se cair no chão, sem se importar quando esbarrou na cama. As coisas seriam tão mais fáceis se ao menos conseguisse deixar aquele maldito quarto, mas, não importava quantas vezes tentasse sair, aquela espécie de barreira o empurrava de volta.

Fechou os olhos, desejando poder dormir, ao menos desse modo não teria que suportar a solidão, o silêncio e escuridão que ameaçavam engoli-lo. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

Abriu os olhos rapidamente, assustado ao sentir seu '_corpo'_ entorpecido. Sentou-se, percebendo a parede branca desaparecer. Sua mente gritou enquanto tentava inutilmente erguer-se novamente.

- NÃO!

A porta se abriu quase que instantaneamente e ele pode ouvir passos em sua direção. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, tentando sem sucesso respirar e manter-se acordado.

- Eu não quero morrer.

- Você tem que se acalmar. – A voz suave chamou sua atenção para a garota agachada a seu lado.

- Você... – Ele murmurou com dificuldade, duvidando que sua voz soasse de maneira compreensível para a garota de uniforme branco.

- Acalme-se ou vai realmente morrer. – Ela continuou calmamente, apontando a cama rodeada por enfermeiras.

- Eu não... – O rapaz baixou a cabeça, forçando-se a respirar em um ritmo normal. – Você não sabe o que está pedindo, eu não consigo respirar!

- Fantasmas não respiram. – A voz da garota soou divertida, cada palavra mais baixa que a outra.

- Fantasma? – Ayumu ergueu a cabeça, olhando o quarto silencioso assustado. – Hiyono? – Balançou a cabeça, esfregando os olhos. – Foi um sonho?

- Não, você desapareceu por alguns dias. – A voz da garota soou da cama vazia o que o fez levantar-se de um pulo. – Pensei que tinha cansado de tentar me assustar e ia finalmente acordar.

- Eu desapareci?

- Sua irmã esteve aqui, pobrezinha, pensou que você ia morrer.

- Não diga isso!

- Então não quer morrer?

- É obvio que não! – Ayumu cruzou os braços – Importa-se de parar de se esconder?

- Por que? – A garota riu. – Incomoda você?

- É claro que sim! Quem gosta de falar sozinho?

- Ótimo. – O riso soou novamente e ela se levantou. – Agora sabe como me sinto.

- Você estava embaixo da cama? – Ele piscou incrédulo.

- Sentada na cadeira. – Deu de ombros apontando o móvel parcialmente escondido pela cama. – Não tenho culpa se você não me viu.

- Quanto tempo?

- O que?

- Não disse que eu sumi por alguns dias? – Ele perguntou impaciente. – Quanto tempo?

- Uma semana. – Um sorriso vago apareceu nos lábios da garota. – Pensei que tinha desistido de viver.

- PARE DE FALAR ISSO!

- Eu não disse '_morrer'_.

- Acabou de dizer!

- Não conta, só estava explicando!

- Kami, você é irritante!

- Você acha? – Ela colocou um dedo sobre os lábios. – As pessoas dizem que sou adorável.

- Eufemismo! – Ele protestou – Você é irritante, tonta, e tão absurdamente—

- Estou cansada. – A garota o interrompeu, fechando os olhos.

- Você estava dormindo, como pode... Ei! – Ayumu aproximou-se rapidamente quando a viu cair, piscou quando seus braços fecharam em torno da cintura delicada e a garota sorriu, tocando seu rosto. – Como?

- Eu queria ficar mais tempo, mas você demorou tanto... – Hiyono murmurou com suspiro cansado. – Prometa dizer meu nome novamente.

- Como assim... – Abriu mais olhos, surpreso quando o corpo dela desapareceu. – Hiyono? – Ele balançou a cabeça, confuso com o que acabara de acontecer. O som monótono do monitor cardíaco chamou sua atenção para a cama e ele finalmente a viu, sentada na cadeira, os braços apoiados na cama. – Hiyono? – Aproximou-se lentamente da garota adormecida e tentou tocá-la.

- Hiyono? – A porta se abriu, revelando a enfermeira loira. – Hiyono! – Chamou novamente, sorrindo quando a garota pulou. – Seu turno começa em meia hora.

- Começa? – Ayumu repetiu, franzindo o cenho. Se o turno dela começaria em meia hora o que a garota estava fazendo ali?

- Obrigada, Sayoko. – Hiyono sorriu, espreguiçando-se.

- Vai ficar doente se continuar sem dormir direito. – Sayoko lançou um rápido olhar para o corredor vazio. – Isso sem contar o que aconteceria se alguém te pegasse fazendo isso.

- Está tudo bem. – Hiyono ergueu-se da cadeira, passando as mãos pelo uniforme. – Vou para casa hoje.

- Mas você disse que ia esperar ele acordar.

- Já encontrei o que procurava. – A garota sorriu. – Pode arrumar um pouco de café?

- Claro, espero você no refeitório. – Sayoko disse antes de sair.

- Você ficou aqui o tempo todo? – Ayumu perguntou, os olhos fixos na expressão cansada da garota.

Hiyono terminou de arrumar as roupas e estendeu a mão para a porta, sem dar qualquer sinal de que o ouvira.

- Ei, irritante!

- Pedi que me chamasse de Hiyono.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta.

- E eu um pedido, que você não realizou. – Hiyono abriu a porta e sorriu antes de sair. – Tire suas próprias conclusões.

**0-0-0-0**

Hiyono suspirou, tomando um gole de café distraidamente. A comida em seu prato nunca parecera tão desagradável quanto nos últimos dias. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia deixar de pensar no rapaz em coma. '_Ayumu'_ Corrigiu-se mentalmente.

Passara a ultima semana esgueirando-se para o quarto dele assim que seu turno terminava. A troca de equipe era sempre um momento em que as pessoas baixavam a guarda e assim era fácil dizer que iria verificar o estado do paciente e simplesmente não sair de lá até a manhã seguinte.

Não conseguia explicar a razão de arriscar o emprego por algo que poderia ser apenas um sonho, a não ser aquela horrível sensação de vazio que sentira depois que o estado dele estabilizara novamente... Era quase uma necessidade ficar naquele quarto, esperando que ele voltasse a falar novamente.

Talvez fosse apenas aquele estúpido desejo infantil de tocá-lo. Saber se o verdadeiro Ayumu era tão frio quanto seu corpo parecia.

'_Acho que estou ficando louca'_ Hiyono balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando afastar tais pensamentos.

- Hiyono? – A garota piscou, dedos surgiram no seu campo de visão, e a outra a chamou novamente. – Hiyono!

- Desculpe, Sayoko. – Hiyono sorriu, remexendo a comida em seu prato. – Acho que estava longe.

- Longe? – A garota loira girou os olhos. – Você acabou de recusar a sobremesa!

- Eu fiz o que? – Hiyono olhou esperançosa para o balcão de doces apenas para encontrá-lo vazio. – Que droga.

- O que pode ser tão importante para você esquecer de comer? – Sayoko pegou o pote de pudim da mesa e começou a comer, ignorando o olhar da amiga para a guloseima.

- Um sonho... – A enfermeira suspirou, deixando os talheres sobre o prato – Acho que vou voltar, me atrasei hoje e o Doutor Kanone me passou um sermão.

- Isso porque ele não sabe o que você tem feito durante a noite.

- Ele sabe. – Hiyono deu de ombros, levantando-se.

- Como conseguiu que não te despedisse?

- Se-gre-do. – A garota sorriu.

- Foi o que disse quando perguntei por que estava dormindo no quarto do paciente em coma.

- Eu tenho pena dele, a irmã recusa-se a vir visitá-lo. – Hiyono começou a se afastar da mesa e a outra garota a seguiu.

- Existem muitos pacientes na mesma circunstancia e não vejo você passando a noite no quarto deles.

- Ayumu é especial.

- Você o chama pelo nome?

- Não deveria? – Hiyono deu de ombros. – Se posso conversar com ele, por que não... – Parou, virando-se para a garota parada alguns passos atrás. – Que foi?

- Por favor, diga que '_Posso conversar com ele' _significa que você fica falando sozinha esperando que ele acorde.

- Err... Claro que sim, Sayoko. O que mais poderia ser? – Hiyono riu disfarçando e apontou para a garota. – Você precisava ver a sua cara agora.

- Hiyono...

'**_Enfermeira Yuizaki, por favor compareça a sala do Doutor Kanone.'_**

- Tenho que ir, conversamos depois! – Ela disse, correndo para o elevador. Assim que as portas se fecharam, a garota encostou-se na parede fria e suspirou. – Essa foi por pouco.

**0-0-0-0**

Ayumu estava sentado na beirada da cama, fitando o próprio corpo. Não restava mais nada para fazer naquele quarto e o céu nublado não colaborava com seu único passatempo: Contar estrelas.

Suspirou, desviando os olhos para o monitor cardíaco. Estava começando a acreditar em fantasmas assombrando casas. Acredite, depois de passar tanto tempo naquele minúsculo e enfadonho quarto, a perspectiva de arrastar correntes pelos corredores era até divertida. Claro que primeiro ele teria que arrumar uma corrente e conseguir arrastá-la... Não, primeiro ele teria que conseguir sair do maldito quarto!

Talvez pudesse se esconder atrás da porta e gritar 'BU' para cada pessoa que entrasse no quarto... Mas, novamente, ninguém o via além daquela garota irritante. Droga! Estava começando a sentir falta de sua presença... Mesmo que fosse para ouvi-la cantar aquela música estúpida.

A porta abriu lentamente e a garota entrou abraçada a um embrulho. Ayumu se virou, pensando se ela conseguia ler pensamentos ou tinha apenas muita sorte em aparecer quando ele queria.

- Boa Tar—

- Bu! – Ayumu fechou os olhos ao ouvir a própria voz. Só podia culpar o tédio por aquilo.

Hiyono encostou-se a porta, arqueando a sobrancelha direita lentamente. Olhou para o vulto sentado na cama e para o corpo ligado a aparelhos.

- O que está fazendo?

- Eu devia saber que você não se assustaria... – Ayumu suspirou, erguendo-se – É estranha demais até para me divertir.

- O que exatamente esperou que eu fizesse?

- Gritasse? Ou Empalidecesse? – O rapaz deu de ombros. – Sei lá, algo que alguém normal faria quando entra em um quarto e alguém grita 'Bu'.

- Você não gritou.

- Detalhes. – Deu as costas à garota e caminhou até a janela. – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Achei que estivesse entediado.

- E veio conversar comigo? Quanta bondade...

- Vim lhe trazer um livro, ingrato. – Hiyono jogou o livro sobre a cama, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Será que não—

- Você jogou o livro em mim? – O rapaz virou-se para a garota ao ouvir o som do volume batendo em algo.

- Você sentiu?

- Não.

- Que pena. – A garota deu de ombros. – Continuando... Não posso ficar aqui hoje, passei duas horas ouvindo sermão porque o Doutor Kanone me pegou saindo daqui hoje pela manhã e—

- Como espera que eu leia o livro? – Ayumu interrompeu a garota.

- Você não saber ler?

- Acho que você não pensou nos detalhes - O rapaz girou os olhos e se aproximou da cama, apontou a própria mão e tentou pegar o livro. Sorriu quando a garota baixou a cabeça desanimada.

- Como consegue sentar sem passar pela cama?

- Como é que eu vou saber?

- Você não está colaborando, Ayumu... – Hiyono esfregou as têmporas, tentando pensar em alguma solução. – Você tem que conseguir—

- Você poderia ficar e ler para mim.

- Pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer que minha voz era irritante.

- Sua música estranha é irritante, posso suportar sua voz se apenas falar.

- Minha música não é... – Ela cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho. – Eu disse que não posso ficar e você tenta me convencer a ficar, arriscando meu emprego devo acrescentar, com insultos?

- Certo, vá embora. – Ayumu sentou-se novamente na beirada da cama. – E leve o livro com você.

- Eu já entendi que foi uma idéia estúpida. – A garota marchou até a cama e pegou o livro. – Você não precisa...

- Se você o deixar aqui provavelmente descobrirão que não cumpriu suas ordens. – Ele falou calmamente. Quando a garota não se afastou o rapaz virou-se para observá-la. – O que?

- Você é tão fofo se fazendo de forte.

- O que?

- Vou ficar por alguns minutos. – Hiyono puxou a cadeira para o outro lado da cama e sentou-se, abrindo o livro. – Posso ler para você.

- Eu não sou fofo! Homens não são fofos! – Ayumu protestou, sem dar atenção para o que a garota fazia. – Cachorros, gatos, bebês são fofos!

- Se vai continuar resmungando eu vou embora.

- Eu não sou fofo!

- Ok! – Ela fechou o livro e encarou o rapaz sentado a sua frente. – Eu já entendi! – Ela continuou a fitá-lo até que ele bufou e baixou a cabeça contrariado. – Agora, onde eu estava?

- Ia ler para mim.

- Isso mesmo. – Hiyono sorriu, voltando a abrir o livro. – Só por meia hora ou perderei o ônibus para casa.

- Se perder o ônibus vai ter que dormir aqui novamente?

- Não, apenas esperar por duas horas até que o próximo passe. – A garota ajeitou-se na cadeira – Agora pare de me interromper.

'_Ficaria presa aqui por mais duas horas?'_ Ayumu sorriu, ouvindo a voz melodiosa narrando a história de uma pobre órfã que desejava apenas encontrar o amor – a razão dela imaginar que aquele tipo de historia o interessaria era um mistério – enquanto ele pensava em maneiras de fazê-la se esquecer do horário do ônibus. Uma pequena parte de sua consciência o alertou como aquilo era tremendamente egoísta, mas ele logo suprimiu esse pensamento. '_Estou cansado de ficar sozinho.'_

**0-0-0-0**

Ayumu olhava pela janela, ouvindo o suave ressonar da garota que adormecera há alguma horas debruçada sobre a cama. Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a iluminar a cidade e ele estava lutando contra aquela tentação idiota de ficar observando a enfermeira tola que acabara passando a noite ali... Depois de reclamar que provavelmente seria despedida se a descobrissem.

Não fora um adolescente normal, sempre buscando a atenção dos outros. Popularidade estava longe de seus desejos em qualquer época de sua vida que conseguisse lembrar. Quando criança estava mais preocupado com a morte dos pais que ninguém lhe explicava como ou porque tinha acontecido. Depois de alguns anos o irmão conhecera Madoka e se casara com ela, mesmo que dissesse que nada mudaria, que ainda ficariam juntos... Não fora bem assim que acontecera. Dois anos depois de casarem o irmão havia desaparecido e, por mais que Madoka colocasse todos os seus esforços no caso, não conseguira encontrá-lo. Abandonado. Esse era o único sentimento que lembrava de sentir desde pequeno. Como poderia desejar popularidade quando desde criança tudo o que se lembrava era das pessoas que amava o deixando de uma maneira ou outra?

Passara pela vida sem deixar-se prender por ninguém, carregando apenas o fardo de cuidar da cunhada que se tornara uma irmã. Sabia que ela se ressentia por seus grandes períodos de ausência, mas não conseguia ser diferente.

Madoka também iria abandoná-lo quando chegasse o momento.

Sorriu sem humor ao notar a ironia da situação. Tentara manter-se afastado para poupar a si mesmo do sofrimento de ficar sozinho, mas nunca pensara que ele poderia ser aquele que partiria primeiro... Ou como se arrependeria de todas as chances que desperdiçara na vida. A palavra impotente nunca tivera um significado tão amplo e real como naquele momento.

Ayumu piscou ao sentir braços delicados circundando seu corpo. Se fechasse os olhos poderia sentir o perfume de flores que se tornara conhecido naquele ultimo mês. Colocou as mãos sobre as dela, pensando em afastá-las, mas não conseguiu. Como aquela garota irritante poderia saber quando estava vulnerável o suficiente para que aceitasse o que ela quisesse?

- Pode me soltar? – O rapaz se assustou por ouvir o som da própria voz tão seca e forte quando seus próprios sentimentos eram tão confusos e fracos.

- Estou com frio. – Hiyono falou simplesmente.

- Deveria ter ido para casa.

- Como posso deixá-lo sozinho quando todas as vezes que nossos olhos se encontram eu sinto meu peito apertar?

- Pare de ler romances trágicos e melosos.

- Não, essa sensação vem de você.

Ayumu fechou as mãos, apertando as da garota sem que percebesse. Pensou em protestar que não se sentia daquele modo, mas sua voz desaparecera. Uma única palavra ressoando em sua cabeça.

'_Abandonado.'_

- Hiyono...

Naquele momento a porta as suas costas se abriu e o calor da garota desapareceu. Ayumu virou-se, observando a fraca luz que penetrava no quarto. Passos leves soaram e ele viu o médico que a garota chamava de Kanone aproximar-se da cama e balançar a cabeça para a forma adormecida na cadeira antes de voltar sua atenção para os equipamentos que monitoravam os sinais vitais.

Ayumu observou com inveja o médico terminar a inspeção e colocar um cobertor nas costas da enfermeira antes de sair do quarto tão silenciosamente quanto havia entrado.

O rapaz fechou os punhos, tentando ignorar aquele sentimento tolo apenas porque o médico havia feito algo que ele mesmo não podia. '_Algo tão simples quanto cobri-la... Patético!'_ E mesmo assim ele daria tudo para realizar esse simples ato _patético_ no lugar do intruso.

**0-0-0-0**

Hiyono acordou sobressaltada, o cobertor escorregou de suas costas para o chão sem que percebesse, e olhou o quarto confusa até lembrar que passara mais uma noite no hospital ao invés de voltar para casa. Espreguiçou-se, sentindo o corpo dolorido pela posição que dormira.

- Você ronca.

A garota pulou da cadeira, colocando a mão direita sobre a boca para conter um grito. Encarou o rapaz, irritada, e abaixou-se para pegar a pequena mala com o uniforme que escondera embaixo da cama.

- Bom dia para você também. – Ergueu-se com o uniforme sobre o braço, esperando que ele virasse de costas.

- Onde arrumou essa mala? – Ayumu perguntou sem notar o olhar da garota – Não lembro de você.

- Estava aqui antes, ok? – Hiyono cruzou os braços – Pode se virar? Eu não vou trocar de roupa com você me encarando!

- Não seria nada que eu já não tivesse visto. – O rapaz girou os olhos, dando as costas para a garota. – E você me vê com muito menos quando está me dando banho.

- Não tenho feito mais isso. – Hiyono trocou de roupa o mais rápido que conseguiu. – Você pode pensar que é a coisa mais importante aqui, mas é apenas mais um paciente.

- Apenas mais um paciente... – Ayumu repetiu lentamente, tentando ignorar a pontada incomoda que aquelas palavras lhe causaram.

- Agora seja bonzinho. – A garota continuou sem notar a reação do rapaz. – E não tente assustar ninguém enquanto trabalho. – Guardou o livro dentro da pequena mala.

- Não faria diferença se eu tentasse, ninguém pode me ouvir além de você.

- Não tente me assustar também. – Hiyono completou, alisando o uniforme antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta. Virou-se novamente para o vulto ao lado da cama ao perceber que pela primeira vez ele não estava tentando discutir com ela. – Ayumu?

- Não vou tentar assustar ninguém, garota maluca.

- Você não é apenas mais um paciente para mim. – A garota sorriu, saindo do quarto o mais depressa possível.

Ayumu sorriu, quase sem querer, encarando a porta. Xingou-se mentalmente, mas isso não fez o sorriso desaparecer de seu rosto. '_Pela primeira vez, eu não quero ser apenas mais um...'_


	2. Parte II

**Rosas no Inverno**

**Parte II**

**

* * *

**

_Os dias podem ser longos e as noites passarem rápido demais... Especialmente quando tudo o que se tem são intermináveis dias solitários e noites com a única companhia que você já desejou ter._

_Desejar a solidão, o isolamento, é algo tão... Estranho. A época em que busquei por essa única coisa, de maneira quase obsessiva, parece tão distante e fugaz que não parece ter acontecido realmente comigo._

_Não tenho mais a preocupação de contar os dias. Agora, são apenas uma sucessão de ações que não mudarão meu estado. Tudo o que consigo pensar, ou desejar, é a presença daquela garota estranha, que vez ou outra ainda canta aquela música irritante e mais estranha ainda._

_Tudo o que consigo desejar é ter uma chance de fazer da minha vida algo diferente, embora não faça idéia de como mudar. Talvez o que me falte seja apenas coragem..._

**0-0-0-0**

- Ayumu?

- Se for perguntar se pode cantar a resposta é não. – O rapaz encostou-se a janela. – Não estou TÃO entediado.

- Não vou perguntar. – ' _Se quiser cantar não vou pedir, é claro' _Completou em pensamento. – Eu só queria saber como isso aconteceu.

- Você entrou aqui cantarolando aquela maldita música, e eu disse que se continuasse iria—

- Não isso! – Hiyono suspirou exasperada e cruzou os braços recostando-se na cadeira. – Eu quis dizer isso! Você fazendo '_Bu'_ pelo hospital.

- Eu não '_Bu'_ pelo hospital. Não posso sair do quarto, como poderia fazer—

- Ayumu! – A garota levantou – Você deveria estar ali. – Apontou para o corpo na cama. – E não está. Como _isso_ aconteceu?

- Eu não sei. – O rapaz deu de ombros. – Apenas acordei com a maior dor de cabeça que consigo lembrar de sentir, levantei da cama e lá estava o médico tentando... – Deu de ombros, sentindo a voz desaparecer. – Apenas aconteceu.

- Lembra de alguma coisa antes de acordar aqui?

- Não.

- Sabe como veio parar aqui?

- Ouvi Madoka dizer que foi um acidente de carro. – O rapaz sorriu. – Não acha que tive sorte? Poderia ser pior...

- Claro, _sorte_.. – Hiyono girou os olhos, voltando a sentar. – **_Só_** está em coma por dois meses.

- Poderia ser pior!

- Você tem que lembrar de algo! – Ela enfatizou. – Não pode ficar para sempre vegetando enquanto me faz perder noites de sono aqui.

- Se acha tão ruim passar seu tempo comigo porque não—

- Estou aqui há quase um mês, Ayumu, não acha que eu teria voltado para minha vida normal se você não fosse importante para mim?

- Você é uma idiota! – O rapaz falou depois de alguns minutos em silencio. – Não me conhece, nunca me viu antes que isso acontecesse e diz que sou importante?

- Perdoe-me por não falar com todo fantasma que habita esse lugar! – Hiyono ergueu-se novamente, pegando a mala que estava a seus pés. – Se quer tanto ficar sozinho como um ermitão – colocou a alça no ombro e caminhou para a porta. - Eu só queria que você ficasse bom porque assim—

- Poderia me abandonar. – Ayumu falou calmamente, sem perceber que a garota parara no meio do caminho para a porta. – Não muito diferente do que está fazendo agora, devo dizer.

- Ayumu... – Hiyono começou sem se virar – Onde estão seus amigos?

- Não tenho amigos.

- Você deve ter amigos no lugar em que trabalha.

- Trabalho em casa.

- O que exatamente você faz? – A garota tirou a mala do ombro e a depositou na mesa perto da porta.

- Escrevo.

- Jornalista?

- Escritor. – O rapaz suspirou. – Você não estava partindo?

- O que você escreve? – A garota perguntou, ignorando-o.

- Romances policiais?

- Existe romance em suas histórias?

- Por que deveria ter?

Hiyono suspirou, aproximando-se da cama novamente.

- Família?

- Por que eu deveria falar da família dos personagens?

- Você tem família? – Ela reformulou a pergunta pacientemente. Podia ver pela maneira que ele se movia que estava desconfortável com o questionário.

- Apenas Madoka.

- Ela não parece com você.

- Porque não temos o mesmo sangue. – Ayumu falou entre dentes. – Ela é... Era casada com meu irmão. – Observou-a abrir a boca e completou – Ele desapareceu há dois anos.

- Namorada?

- Não. – O rapaz afastou-se da cama.

- Namorado?

- É claro que não! – O rapaz explodiu. – Existe alguma razão para esse monte de perguntas ou está apenas tentando me torturar?

- Apenas curiosidade. – Hiyono puxou a cadeira para perto da cama e sentou-se lentamente. – Só queria saber a razão de ninguém vir visitá-lo.

- Não existe ninguém na minha vida. – A voz soou irritada, atraindo a atenção da garota. – Não existem amigos, família ou namorada.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não quero. – Ele deu de ombros. – Pessoas não são confiáveis, dizem que sempre ficarão a seu lado e quando não consegue viver sem elas, te abandonam!

- Dói, não é mesmo? – Hiyono recostou-se na cadeira fechando os olhos. – Dói quando você não pode contar com ninguém.

- Muito mais do que você pode imaginar.

- Eu sabia que essa dor era sua.

- O que? – Ayumu virou-se, arregalando os olhos ao sentir a garota abraçá-lo com força, afundando o rosto em seu peito. – Hiyono...

- Meu peito dói e eu não consigo respirar... – Ela murmurou, a voz abafada – Sempre que me aproximo de você é como se toda a luz parasse de existir, e tudo o que posso pensar é que não posso partir... – Um soluço abafado escapou dos lábios dela e ele a abraçou mesmo sem notar - Eu não posso abandonar você também.

- Você deveria se afastar se minha presença te faz tão mal.

- Eu não posso... – Hiyono o abraçou mais forte, aquecendo-o – Porque se eu fizesse isso seria apenas mais uma pessoa a sair da sua vida quando você precisa... Eu não quero ser apenas mais uma.

- Hiyono, você **_tem_** que me abandonar. – Ayumu fechou os olhos, desejando ter forças para afastá-la de si. – Não percebe que não sei como voltar? Como acordar? – Sentiu os braços delicados abraça-lo com mais força. – Quanto tempo acha que isso vai durar? Quanto tempo até que comecem a pensar que devem desligar os aparelhos?

- Pare! Não fale isso!

- Sabe que é verdade.

- Eu não vou deixar! – Hiyono apoiou as mãos no peito dele, tentando se afastar.

- E vai dizer o que? – O rapaz sorriu. – Que não podem fazer isso porque sabe que estou vendo tudo?

- Você tem que voltar.

- Hiyono... Eu não sei como.

- Você tem que voltar ou será como as pessoas que o abandonaram.

Ayumu piscou, sentindo o corpo dela desaparecer de seus braços. Fechou os olhos, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, experimentando aquela aura gelada envolve-lo novamente.

- Vou para casa. – A garota levantou-se lentamente e pegou a bolsa que deixara sobre a mesa.

- Boa noite.

Ayumu continuou com os olhos fechados, ouvindo apenas os sons de passos, o leve ranger da porta abrindo e fechando, e finalmente... Os leves passos se afastando. '_Você não entende, Hiyono...'_ Sentou-se novamente no batente da janela, os olhos fixos no pátio onde sabia que ela passaria em poucos minutos. '_Eu não quero ser como os outros... Especialmente para você'_

**0-0-0-0**

Hiyono suspirou, enrolando-se na manta com mais força. Afastar-se do hospital não havia feito com que se sentisse melhor. Por que ele tinha que parecer tão gentil quando pedia para que se afastasse?

- Por que ele pensa em morrer ao invés de se concentrar em acordar? - Suspirou, deitando-se enrolada na manta no pequeno sofá. Como ele podia forçar a entrada em sua vida e depois pedir para que se afastasse? Como ele podia fugir como se... – Fugir...

'_Não existe ninguém na minha vida. Não existe família, amigos ou namorada!'_

- Ele está fugindo...

' _Pessoas não são confiáveis, dizem que sempre ficarão a seu lado e no momento que não consegue mais viver sem elas te abandonam!'_

- Maldito egoísta. – Ela abraçou uma das almofadas, afundando o rosto no tecido macio. – É você quem está me abandonado agora.

**0-0-0-0**

Ayumu passou o dia em silencio, sentado no mesmo lugar à janela em que estivera na noite anterior quando a garota deixara o hospital. Estava cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse permanecer ali, observando o vai e vem de pessoas na rua.

Vira Hiyono chegar assim que sol nascera e desejara que ela aparecesse ali nem que fosse para torturá-lo com aquela música idiota, mas ela não viera.

Passou a tarde inteira tentando se convencer de que isso era o melhor, mas uma parte irritante continuava dizendo que ele estava apenas fugindo de seus problemas... Assim como fizera durante toda a vida.

'_Evitar que as pessoas se aproximem para não sofrer quando se afastam... Sim, me tornei especialista nisso'_ Suspirou, observando o sol se pôr. O céu lentamente tingindo-se de vermelho e escurecendo aos poucos. As coisas eram tão mais fáceis quando as pessoas o encaravam com desprezo e não com olhos cheios de lágrimas. '_É muito mais fácil quando elas não dizem que você as está abandonando.'_

- Sabe... – Ayumu virou rapidamente, quase caindo de seu acento na janela ao ouvir a voz feminina. – Se alguém pudesse vê-lo, estaria cheio de policiais aqui tentando impedir o suicida de pular.

- Se outra pessoa pudesse me ver eu não estaria aqui.

- Já tentou sair?

- Não, apenas fico aqui, contando as aranhas passeando no teto enquanto espero por você.

- Tem aranhas aqui? – A garota perguntou dando um passo para trás e abraçando a mala contra o corpo como se fosse um escudo.

- Não... – O rapaz girou os olhos. – Meu sarcasmo é totalmente desperdiçado quando você se preocupa com mentiras tolas.

- Eu detesto aranhas!

- Não tem aranhas aqui! –Ayumu explodiu. – Inferno, garota, estamos em um hospital, não em uma casa assombrada.

- Pare de gritar comigo ou vou embora. – Hiyono relaxou os ombros e se aproximou da cama, colocando a cadeira perto da mesma.

- Por que voltou?

- Preciso terminar de ler o livro para você.

- Não quero saber o que acontece com Ceres e Tooya.

- Eu quero. – Ela disse calmamente, abrindo o livro e procurando o local em que tinha parado a leitura.

- Faça isso na sua casa.

- Não é tão divertido quando você não está fazendo caretas a cada cena romântica. – Hiyono disfarçou um sorriso, ajeitando-se na cadeira. – Achei.

- Você veio aqui para me torturar?

- Ceres olhou para o lugar vazio na cama a seu lado, Tooya havia partido enquanto estava dormindo, deixando-a--

- Por que a cama está vazia? – Ayumu a interrompeu. – Espera aí, você pulou uma parte! Eles tinham saído para jantar!

- Não importa para o contexto da história. – Hiyono protestou, escondendo o rosto atrás do livro. – Deixando-a sozinha novamente e—

- O que aconteceu na parte que '_não importa para o contexto da história'_?

- Eles... Jogaram volley até desmaiarem de cansaço?

- Você podia ao menos inventar algo melhor... – Ayumu girou os olhos. – Está corando?

- Quero terminar o livro, Ayumu!

- Por favor, está com vergonha? – Ele sorriu. – Não é uma enfermeira?

- Disse bem, enfermeira. Não atendente de tele-sexo.

- Oh, então houve sexo.

- Ayumu! – A garota fechou o livro, fitando-o irritada. – Quer parar com os comentários constrangedores?

- É irresistível quando você cora por uma simples cena de—

- Chega, vou embora! – Hiyono levantou, abraçando livro contra o peito.

- Você já leu esse livro, não leu? – O rapaz perguntou divertido. – Sabia exatamente onde estava a cena que deveria pular.

- Você deveria estar fazendo caretas para as cenas e não realmente prestando atenção ao que acontece!

- Você já leu o livro, não leu? – Ele repetiu a pergunta.

- Sim, eu já li a droga do livro!

- E por que disse que queria saber o final?

- Eu queria ficar aqui com você e precisava de uma desculpa para não ter que ouvir o sermão '_Vá embora antes que eu morra'_.

- Hiyono...

- Não importa. – Ela o interrompeu. – Não importa quanto tempo temos ou se você está acordado... Droga, Ayumu, eu só quero ficar com você enquanto for possível!

- Hiyono... – Ele começou lentamente, esperando que ela o interrompesse novamente, mas isso não aconteceu. – Eu não quero que fique triste quando eu partir.

- Você não precisa partir! – As palavras soaram estranguladas e ele se calou, observando-a jogar o livro contra a parede. – Não precisa fugir ou se esconder, pode apenas voltar para sua droga de corpo, acordar e ficar com—

- Com você?

- Com quem quer que seja.

- Não tenho motivos para voltar. Hiyono. – Ayumu sorriu tristemente – Eu já lhe disse que não há ninguém esperando por mim.

- Eu não conto para você?

- Hiyono...

- Sou tão insignificante que está ansioso por morrer apenas para se livrar da minha presença?

- Pare com isso, sabe que não posso escolher.

- Sim, você pode. – A garota respirou fundo, contendo as lágrimas. – Só é covarde demais para encarar a vida que você mesmo escolheu, então fica inventando essas malditas desculpas que ninguém sentirá sua falta.

- Não pensei que uma garota tola como você fosse capaz de praguejar.

- Eu... Estou cansada.

- Tudo o que quero é que se afaste antes que tudo que reste seja você chorando por algo que não existe.

- Tarde demais para isso, Ayumu. – A garota abriu a porta rapidamente. – Mas você não precisa se preocupar, não vai ver minhas lágrimas.

A porta bateu com força o suficiente para chamar a atenção das pessoas próximas. Ayumu piscou, surpreso ao sentir o peito apertado com o som abafado dos soluços da garota.

'_Sim, acho que agora é tarde demais.'_

**0-0-0-0**

Ayumu estava sentado no canto do quarto, as costas apoiadas na parede, os olhos perdidos na penumbra. Estava se sentindo esquisito desde a ultima vez que conversara com a garota estranha. Não, isso tinha começado antes... Talvez no momento em que a vira tocar seu corpo na cama, cuidar dele como se fosse importante... Ou quando sentira seu toque pela primeira... Talvez antes, quando voltara naquele quarto depois de ter visto... Aquela coisa que se tornara.

Fitou a garota adormecida na cadeira. Sim, ela ainda voltava a cada noite. Entrava no quarto escuro, sentava na cadeira ao lado da cama sem lhe dirigir sequer um olhar. Tocava o rosto adormecido na cama, os olhos sem aquele brilho usual.

Dor, ela estava perdida naquilo que ele passara toda a vida fugindo. '_Não tenho sua força.'_ Gostaria de poder se aproximar e abraçá-la, consolá-la... Dizer que tudo acabaria bem... '_Dor, como pode enfrentar toda essa dor por uma batalha perdida?'_

Fechou os olhos, cansado demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa além de ficar ali parado. Era quase doloroso poder vê-la, ouvi-la e não tocá-la a cada minuto. Patético. Era isso que chamavam de amor? Estar apaixonado? Preferia a vida estéril que levava antes do acidente... Mas não se achava mais capaz de viver sem aquele sentimento cálido. '_Estou tentando enganar a mim mesmo novamente._' Mentira. Estava mentindo para si mesmo novamente.

'_**Pare de fugir'**,_ essas eram as palavras implícitas naquela ultima conversa com Hiyono. '_Não é tão fácil mudar o hábito de uma vida inteira...' _Apoiou os braços sobre os joelhos dobrados, encostando a testa sobre eles. Por que ela não conseguia entender?

'_Não sou tão corajoso para arriscar, Hiyono... Tentar voltar é incerto. Eu posso morrer. Eu posso esquecer de você, de tudo que passamos juntos... Eu posso voltar apenas perceber que nada disso é real... Para perceber que tudo que tenho é aquela fria e solitária existência.'_ Apertou os olhos com força. Poucas lembranças frágeis, sonhos... '_Eu posso voltar e perder você'._

Ayumu ergueu a cabeça, sentindo o corpo quente a seu lado. Fitou a garota em silencio, sentindo o peito apertar com aquela fagulha de esperança que ainda havia nos olhos castanhos.

- Estou com frio. – Ela falou simplesmente, aconchegando-se nele.

- Eu também. – As palavras saíram naturalmente, assim como seu braço a enlaçou sem que percebesse, puxando-a lentamente para seu colo. – É sempre frio quando você não está comigo.

- Estou com medo, Ayumu. – A garota murmurou, abraçando-o com força. – Por que... – Parou de falar ao senti-lo pousar a mão em seu rosto.

- Não vamos falar disso agora.

- Viver apenas o agora?

- Sim... – Ele deslizou os dedos pelas mechas castanhas, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Se você agüentar isso.

Hiyono concordou com um aceno antes de esconder o rosto em seu pescoço. O rapaz a abraçou mais forte, fechando os olhos com força. '_Como pode um sonho parecer tão real?'_

- Eu nunca vou esquecer você.

- Você não sabe mesmo ficar calada, não é? – Ayumu sorriu quando ela ergueu a cabeça, o cenho levemente franzido naquela expressão irritada que ele achava tão adorável.

- Não posso ficar calada quando você está sendo tão gentil comigo.

- Se eu for grosseiro você fica quieta?

- É claro que não!

- Droga.

- Ora seu... Seu... – Hiyono bufou quando ele riu. – Se quer que eu fique calada vai ter que ser mais criativo, seus truques não funcionam mais... – Ela parou de falar quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus, frios e cautelosos a principio, era quase como se ele tivesse medo de que ela se afastasse ou desaparecesse.

Ayumu a abraçou com mais força ao senti-la retribuir o beijo. Os braços delicados envolvendo seu pescoço, o toque cálido dos lábios. Era quase como estar vivo novamente... Não, era como estar vivo pela primeira vez. Ouviu a voz suave murmurando seu nome quando se separaram, os orbes castanhos transmitindo aquele sentimento cálido, aquecendo-o.

'_Se ao menos fosse real...'_ Ayumu fechou os olhos, sentindo-a aninhar-se contra seu corpo.

- Ayumu...

- Agora não, Hiyono. – Murmurou, acariciando as costas dela suavemente. – Não me faça racionalizar tudo.

Hiyono concordou com um aceno, sentindo as mãos dele segurarem-na fortemente contra si. Era quase real demais, doloroso demais pensar que quando acordasse na manhã seguinte ele ainda estaria 'dormindo' naquele frio quarto de hospital. Fechou os olhos, ajeitando-se contra ele. '_Vou ficar com você enquanto puder...'_

**0-0-0-0**

- O que ela está fazendo aqui?

Hiyono piscou, acordando lentamente. Ergueu a cabeça, esfregando os olhos enquanto a voz zangada continuava fazendo perguntas.

- Responda, doutor, o que essa garota está fazendo aqui?

- Também gostaria de saber. – Kanone respondeu calmamente. – Hiyono?

- O senhor a conhece?

- É uma das enfermeiras que cuidam de seu irmão.

- Eu... – A garota pulou da cadeira, encarando o médico. – Sinto muito, eu...

- Adormeceu novamente enquanto lia para o paciente? – Ele ofereceu calmamente.

- Sim, mil perdões, doutor. – A garota abaixou-se depressa, pegando o livro caído ao lado da cama. – Senhora, eu—

- Está tudo bem, Hiyono. – Kanone falou antes que a mulher a seu lado tivesse a chance de abrir a boca. – Sayoko estava procurando por você.

- Obrigada, doutor. – Hiyono abraçou o livro com força, tentando esconder o rosto que sabia estar corado. – Eu vou... – Parou de falar, dando meia volta ao notar a expressão da mulher. - Sinto muito novamente. – Murmurou, sentindo a mão do médico em seu ombro, empurrando-a gentilmente para fora do quarto.

- Acho que você precisa de uma xícara de café. – O médico falou, o mesmo sorriso calmo nos lábios.

- Eu sinto tanto, senhor. – Hiyono murmurou ainda confusa. – Sei que não deveria ficar no hospital quando—

- Seria uma novidade se você tivesse obedecido. – Ele deu de ombros, guiando-a para o elevador. – Agora, se não se importa, também estou ansioso por aquela xícara de café.

**0-0-0-0**

Ayumu observava em silencio a mulher parada ao lado da cama. Madoka era normalmente controlada e gentil com as pessoas, mesmo quando não gostava delas. Sempre imaginara que os anos na policia a haviam ensinado a manter o controle não importava a situação que estivesse... Fora assim quando seu irmão morrera. Fora assim nos meses de buscas infrutíferas... Fora assim quando finalmente o declararam... Balançou a cabeça afastando aquele pensamento.

Aquela Madoka parecia diferente. Triste, amargurada, quase ansiosa por despejar toda a culpa que sentia na primeira pessoa que encontrasse.

- Como pôde, Ayumu?

O rapaz franziu o cenho, sem conseguir entender a revolta da cunhada. Não era como se tivesse se envolvido em um acidente e acabado ali propositalmente. Madoka tinha se afastado, perdendo qualquer esperança de que ele fosse acordar... Deixando-o completamente sozinho. Ela acima de qualquer pessoa deveria entender o que era ser abandonada, então como podia tê-lo deixado ali e agora voltar para culpá-lo?

- Seu maldito egoísta. – Madoka murmurou entre dentes, fechando as mãos com força como se estivesse a ponto de agredi-lo.

- Estranho, eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você.

- Como pôde inserir aquela maldita clausula em segredo? – A mulher se aproximou da cama, desferindo um tapa no rosto do rapaz deitado na cama. – Como pôde desejar morrer tão facilmente?

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Sabe o que passei nesses últimos meses? – Madoka fechou os olhos, afastando a mão do rapaz deitado na cama - Desejando que acordasse e voltasse a ser o mesmo idiota recluso de sempre?

- Sim, imagino como deve ser difícil continuar vivendo, ignorando por completo minha existência.

- Apenas para saber por seu maldito advogado que incluiu aquela droga de clausula, dizendo que não deveria ser mantido vivo se algo assim acontecesse. – Madoka deu um passo para trás, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Por que alguém tão jovem faz um testamento?

- Parecia a coisa mais lógica a fazer. – Ayumu aproximou-se da cama, observando seu próprio rosto adormecido. Pálido, imóvel... Estranho como aquilo não parecia muito diferente de quando estava fora do hospital.

- Você disse que não me abandonaria, Ayumu.

- Lembro-me de ter ouvido a mesma promessa de você, _irmã_. – O rapaz sorriu sem humor. - E você a quebrou tão facilmente na primeira oportunidade...

- Passei a ultima semana tentando ignorar esse papel estúpido... Tentando me convencer que você tinha enlouquecido quando fez isso...

- Se eu soubesse que permanecer nesse estado mudaria meu modo de pensar, eu...

- Mas não posso. – Madoka completou, atraindo a atenção do rapaz. – Não posso mais ficar esperando que você acorde milagrosamente... – Respirou fundo, enxugando as lágrimas antes de continuar. – Se desejava tanto se livrar de todas as pessoas a sua volta, de sua vida inútil... Vou atender seu desejo.

- O que?

**0-0-0-0**

- Obrigada pelo café, Doutor. – Hiyono sorriu, saindo do elevador.

- Tente não ser pega novamente.

A garota sorriu sem graça.

- Acha que a Senhora Narumi já partiu? – Hiyono lançou um olhar para a porta do quarto. – Preciso me trocar e deixei minha mala lá dentro.

- A que horas começa seu turno hoje?

- Em dez minutos. – A garota baixou os olhos para as próprias roupas. – Talvez Sayoko pudesse me emprestar...

- Bata na porta, e veja se ela foi embora. – O médico deu de ombros. – Ela não gosta de hospitais, talvez deva ser lembrada do fato.

- Não fale assim, Doutor! – Hiyono o repreendeu. – Eu acho bom que ela finalmente tenha vindo visitá-lo.

- Se você soubesse... – O rapaz sorriu, aproximando-se do balcão da recepção. – Você escolhe se quer pegar sua mala ou pedir um uniforme a Sayoko, tenho que fazer minha ronda.

Hiyono ficou parada em silencio, fitando a porta como se algo terrível a aguardasse lá dentro. Olhou em volta, tentando localizar a amiga e suspirou quando não a encontrou. '_Acho que não existe outra opção...'_

**0-0-0-0**

- Conversei com o médico... Espero que esteja feliz com sua escolha.

- Madoka... Escute! – Ayumu tentou se aproximar da mulher, ignorando o fato que ela não podia vê-lo ou ouvi-lo não importa o que fizesse.

- Se a sua covardia é tão grande, não vou impedi-lo. – A mulher colocou a bolsa no ombro, dando meia volta. – Os aparelhos serão desligados assim como você desejou.

A porta se abriu depois de leves batidas.

- Desculpe-me, senhora, eu não queria interromper, mas—

- Fique a vontade, terminei o que vim fazer aqui. – Madoka passou pela garota, sem olhar uma segunda vez para o rapaz na cama. – Adeus, Ayumu.

- Senhora... – Hiyono piscou confusa quando a mulher bateu a porta com força, ignorando-a. – Ayumu?

- Está atrasada para o seu turno.

- Eu... – A garota piscou, confusa com o tom ríspido. – Sinto muito, só preciso pegar minha mala.

Ayumu continuou em silencio, ignorando o olhar da garota. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se cair na cadeira no momento que ela deixou o quarto.

- E mais uma vez cometi um engano... – Deixou a cabeça cair para trás e encarou o teto branco como havia feito milhares de vezes. – Acho que nosso tempo acabou, Hiyono.

**0-0-0-0**

Ayumu passara o dia observando as cores que o céu adquiria com o passar das horas, a maneira quase mágica com as construções eram tingidas de vários tons conforme o sol se movia no céu. Ironicamente, no dia que se sentia mais sufocado pela escuridão, a natureza escolhera para que nenhuma nuvem encobrisse o azul do céu.

Ignorou a entrada de Hiyono no quarto, mais falante e feliz do que nunca, provavelmente pensando que a visita da irmã o alegrara... E pensar que se ela tivesse entrado no quarto apenas alguns segundos antes pela manhã, descobriria a verdadeira razão da visita de Madoka.

- Dareka ga mahou no tsue wo futtano.

O rapaz fechou os olhos, ouvindo a voz melodiosa cantarolando a musiquinha alegremente. Apertou as mãos, pensando como aquela poderia ser a ultima vez que ouviria aquelas palavras estúpidas que aprendera a gostar.

- Sore wa koi no mahou.

- Hiyono...

- Yume iro no jikan.

- Pare de cantar essa droga!

A garota parou, a boca ligeiramente aberta, fitando o rapaz assustada. Piscou confusa, tentando não deixar transparecer o quanto aquilo a deixara angustiada... Muito mais do que se sentia desde aquela manhã.

- Fale algo e pararei de cantar.

- Não estou com vontade de falar ou ouvir essa coisa estúpida. – O rapaz levantou-se do seu lugar a janela. – Vá embora.

- Não vou sair daqui.

- Sua presença me irrita.

Hiyono piscou novamente, apertou o livro com força até sentir os dedos ficarem dormentes. Engoliu em seco, tentando sufocar as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos.

- Por que está sendo tão mau comigo?

- Estou cansado de você tagarelando sem parar, narrando essa história idiota ou cantando essa música estúpida.

- Pare! – A garota baixou a cabeça, deixando que as mechas quase douradas escondessem seu rosto. Apertou o livro com mais força, ignorando a dormência.

- Você é apenas uma garotinha mimada... – Ele continuou, com esforço, sentindo cada palavra como uma lamina fria perfurando seu peito. Por que ela não podia tornar as coisas mais fáceis e simplesmente partir? – Estou cansado de ter você perto de mim--

- PARE COM ISSO! – A garota gritou, atirando o livro com força em sua direção.

Ayumu piscou, ouvindo os passos apressados se aproximarem da porta. Não pensara que ela se descontrolaria a ponto de esquecer-se de onde estavam ou gritar no meio da noite. Balançou a cabeça, dando-lhe as costas no momento em que a porta se abriu.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – A enfermeira morena perguntou, analisando o quarto cuidadosamente. – Hiyono?

- Perdão, Ryoko, acho que tive um pesadelo. – A garota falou séria, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, ignorando o olhar da mulher sobre si.

- Talvez devesse descansar um pouco, pode usar o quarto—

- Não, obrigada. – Hiyono forçou um sorriso. – Vou ficar bem agora, Ryoko

- Se fizer barulho novamente vou ter que pedir para sair, Hiyono. – A enfermeira morena falou dura. – Não posso permitir que perturbe os outros pacientes por um capricho.

- Eu já disse que não vai se repetir, Ryoko. – Hiyono desligou a luz, sentando-se novamente sem encarar a mulher.

A enfermeira bufou, fechando a porta suavemente e se afastando.

- Por que não partiu? – Ayumu perguntou, sentado no mesmo canto que estivera na noite anterior.

- Eu disse que não iria embora. – Hiyono falou calmamente.

- Por que tem que ser tão teimosa?

- Porque se eu fosse obediente não estaria aqui com você.

- Droga, Hiyono, apenas vá embora. – Ele fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na parede. – Não me obrigue a continuar falando coisas que—

- Vai se arrepender?

- Não vou ter tempo de me arrepender. – O rapaz murmurou ainda com os olhos fechados. Pode ouvir o leve som da cadeira sendo afastada e os passos leves se aproximando. Quase pode sentir o perfume de flores quando a garota se ajoelhou a sua frente.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Apenas vá embora.

- Não, explique!

- Não, vá embora!

- Ayumu... – Ela parou, respirando fundo antes de continuar. – Eu realmente não quero ser obrigada a bater naquela insuportável Ryoko, mas se você me fizer gritar novamente, juro que o farei se ela tentar me tirar daqui!

- Você nunca se cala.

-...

- Nunca pára de fazer essas malditas perguntas.

- Isso não é novidade.

- É tão difícil protegê-la... – O rapaz abriu os olhos lentamente, um sorriso triste curvando seus lábios. – Por que não age como uma garota normal e vai embora, magoada demais para pensar que há uma razão para tudo?

- Porque eu nunca me calo. Você mesmo acabou de dizer. – Hiyono sorriu. – E sempre há uma razão para tudo.

- Você não sabe... – Ayumu murmurou, erguendo a mão lentamente. – Como eu gostaria de poder tocar você nesse momento. – A garota piscou sem entender, podia sentir a mão dele a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, ver a dor nos olhos castanhos, sentir o aperto familiar no peito que parecia sufocá-la.

- Você está me assustando.

- Estou assustado também. – Ele admitiu, baixando a mão.

- O que sua irmã lhe disse hoje de manhã?

- Ah, a adorável Madoka. – Ayumu continuou sorrindo, sua voz se tornando amarga. – Ela apenas veio me lembrar de um detalhe do testamento... É obvio que não me ouviu... É obvio que veio apenas despejar sua própria amargura pela vida sobre alguém que não poderia responder a altura...

- Qual é o detalhe?

- Antes que meu irmão desaparecesse, inclui uma clausula no testamento. – Ele deu de ombros. – Eles haviam se casado há pouco menos de um ano, e achei que aquilo era a coisa certa a fazer.

- Por que alguém tão jovem faz um testamento?

- Madoka fez a mesma pergunta. – Ayumu sorriu. – Apenas pareceu lógico na época.

- Qual é a clausula?

- Ah, você sabe... Eles tinham acabado de se casar, pareciam felizes e eu pensei, em toda minha razão, que se por acaso algo acontecesse comigo, seria um peso desnecessário estragar a vida do jovem casal... – O rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos, virando o rosto para o céu noturno onde as estrelas continuavam brilhando – Então, coloquei no testamento que não deveria ser mantido vivo com ajuda de aparelhos.

- Você...

- Assinei minha própria sentença de morte.

**0-0-0-0**

Hiyono piscou, erguendo a cabeça pelo que devia ser a vigésima vez naquela manhã. Depois daquela conversa com Ayumu não conseguira dormir durante o resto da noite... Nem a perspectiva de que aquela poderia ser a ultima noite que passariam juntos, ou o desejo de senti-lo abraçá-la pela ultima vez, tinham feito com que conseguisse fechar os olhos e adormecer. Apenas sentara a seu lado, encarando a escuridão parcial.

- Acho que precisa mais disso do que eu. – O médico sorriu, estendendo o copo de café - Está parecendo um zumbi.

- Bom dia, Doutor Kanone. - Hiyono piscou, encarando o médico a sua frente como se ele não estivesse ali.

- Já falou isso hoje, Hiyono. – Ele empurrou o copo para as mãos da garota. – Tome o café. – A garota concordou com um aceno, levando o copo aos lábios automaticamente sob o olhar atento do médico. – Quem lhe contou?

- O que? – A enfermeira perguntou, tomando mais um gole da bebida.

- Sobre a razão da irmã do Senhor Narumi visitá-lo ontem.

- Não sei do que está falando, doutor. – Ela falou maquinalmente, terminando o café e amassando o copo antes de atirá-lo no lixo.

- Tire o dia de folga.

- Não! – Hiyono cobriu os lábios, percebendo que sua voz soara mais alta do que imaginara quando as pessoas pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam em sua direção. – Não posso sair daqui.

- Pode cuidar dele se assim o desejar.

- Não posso. – Hiyono baixou a cabeça. '_Ayumu não quer que eu fique por perto para vê-lo...'_ Balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear o pensamento. – Ficarei bem, Doutor.

- Hiyono... – O médico se aproximou, baixando o tom de voz. – Eu acho que você deve ficar com ele hoje, ir para casa e tirar alguns dias de folga.

- Não... – Ela balançou a cabeça, enfatizando a palavra. – Por favor, Doutor, eu não... – Baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Faça como desejar.

A garota fechou os olhos com força, sentindo as lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos. Pulou quando sentiu a mão em seu ombro. Olhou para Sayoko, balançando a cabeça lentamente antes de se afastar correndo.

- Hiyono, espere...

- Deixe-a em paz, Sayoko. – Kanone parou na frente da garota loura, impedindo sua passagem. – Procure a ficha do paciente do quarto 412.

- Mas, ela—

- Ficará bem se você não correr atrás dela. – O médico fez um sinal para o arquivo atrás da garota. – Agora, procure a ficha que pedi.

**0-0-0-0**

Hiyono estava trancada no banheiro feminino, abraçando o próprio corpo enquanto as lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto sem que ela conseguisse pará-las. Nunca antes sentira-se tão sozinha, desamparada... Abandonada. Podia sentir o peito apertado, quase dolorido, tornando o simples ato de respirar difícil demais.

Toda sua vida parecia um emaranhado de acidentes que ela conseguira superar com um sorriso no rosto. A humilhação das outras crianças chamando-a por nomes apenas porque não conseguiam fazê-la chorar. A mudança dos pais para o norte do país, deixando-a completamente sozinha na capital... Nada fora tão difícil de superar. Nada a abalara daquela forma.

Esfregou os braços, tentando se livrar daquela odiosa sensação gélida enquanto a escuridão ameaçava engolfá-la. Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que tinha que se apaixonar por alguém que estava destinado a morrer?

' _- Você é estranha._

_- Eu sei.'_

Curvou-se sobre as pernas, as mãos tentando abafar os soluços que escapavam de seus lábios. Respirando sofregamente, tentando inutilmente acabar com aquela terrível sensação de derrota.

'_- Assinei minha própria sentença de morte._

_- Não fale assim, ainda não está morto!_

_- Eu queria ter sua força, Hiyono...'_

- Não... – A palavra saiu distorcida, a voz rouca soou estranha a seus ouvidos. – Por favor, não... – Fechou os olhos, voltando a esfregar os braços – Eu não vou suportar...

' _- Pessoas não são confiáveis, elas sempre vão te abandonar quando você estiver dependente demais para viver sem sua presença.'_

- Pare, não é assim. – Balançou a cabeça, tentando parar as vozes.

' _- Não percebe que não sei como voltar?'_

- Você nem ao menos tentou... – Apertou os olhos com força, deixando que as lágrimas deslizassem por seu rosto.

' _- Quanto tempo acha que isso vai durar? Quanto tempo até que comecem a pensar que devem desligar os aparelhos?'_

' _- Assinei minha própria sentença de morte.'_

- Droga, Ayumu...

' _- Você não sabe como eu gostaria de poder tocar você nesse momento.'_

- Eu preciso de você... – Baixou a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas que não paravam. – Eu daria tudo para poder tocá-lo também...

**0-0-0-0**

Ayumu fitava o próprio corpo, uma expressão decidida no rosto, mascarando sua indecisão. Era tão difícil enfrentar a solidão depois de passar uma vida inteira desejando por ela... Irônico. A vida era irônica. Sempre arrumando uma maneira de atender seus desejos, distorcendo cada palavra até não restar nada do original.

Estendeu a mão para o próprio rosto. A expressão dura, a suave marca entre os olhos das várias vezes que franzira o cenho quando algo o irritava, a mascara de indiferença ainda estava ali. Tão diferente de como seu rosto deveria estar naquele momento... As lembranças eram a única coisa que o faziam ter certeza de que aquele deitado era o verdadeiro Ayumu Narumi.

- Estúpido, fui tão estúpido... – Um riso irônico escapou de seus lábios. Passara a manhã toda observando aquele rosto conhecido, tentando de alguma forma voltar a ser o idiota petulante que se afastava de tudo e todos por medo de sofrer. – E acabei não me permitindo ser feliz.

Fechou os olhos, cansado de encarar a si mesmo daquela forma. Cansado demais de encarar uma realidade que em muito se distanciava do sonho que desejava.

'_- Por que alguém tão jovem faz um testamento?_

_- Pareceu a coisa lógica a fazer.'_

- Aprendi tão bem a mentir... Acabei mentindo até mesmo para mim.

' _- Se deseja tanto se livrar de todas as pessoas a sua volta, de sua vida inútil... Vou atender seu desejo.'_

- Esse não é mais meu desejo... Não agora quando finalmente tenho alguém esperando por mim. Lutando por mim... Com mais força e coragem do que eu mesmo.

O rosto de Hiyono apareceu a sua frente. O sorriso franco, os brilhantes olhos castanhos cheio de vida e esperança.

'_- Pare de fugir!_

_- Não sou tão forte quanto você, Hiyono, não tenho sua coragem.'_

Fugir seria tão fácil. Apenas sentar ali, e esperar que viessem desligar as maquinas. O som do monitor cardíaco quando seu coração parasse de bater... Seria tão mais fácil fugir se a lembrança daquele rosto não o perseguisse. Os orbes castanhos antes cheios de vida, mostrando apenas uma sombra naquela manhã, emoldurado pelas olheiras da noite insone... Aquele odioso silencio, quando tudo o que desejava era ouvir a voz feminina.

' _- Seu maldito egoísta! Como pode incluir aquela clausula? Como pode desejar morrer?'_

- Eu tive tanto medo... – A voz não passou de um murmúrio fraco. – Eu tive tanto medo da felicidade de vocês... Tanto medo que esquecessem de mim... – Balançou a cabeça suavemente, o sorriso ainda insistindo em permanecer em seus lábios. – Tive tanto medo de ficar sozinho.

'_Eu nunca vou esquecer de você.'_

Maldita garota tagarela, sempre complicando as coisas. Entrando em sua vida sem que desejasse, descobrindo coisas que gostaria que continuassem ocultas, fazendo com que... Desejasse viver ao invés de fugir.

'_Está tão frio, Ayumu.'_

- É sempre frio quando você não está aqui, Hiyono.

**0-0-0-0**

Sayoko entrou no quarto silencioso, lançando um olhar preocupado para a garota encolhida na cama. Quase na hora do almoço, quando finalmente conseguira se livrar do olhar atento do médico, seguira Hiyono e a encontrara no banheiro. Fora um choque ver o rosto sempre radiante manchado pelas lágrimas. Depois de algum tempo, conseguira tirá-la do cubículo afastado e escondê-la no quarto vazio no fim do corredor.

- Está se sentindo melhor? - A garota loira aproximou-se da cama, observando o rosto da colega atentamente. As olheiras pareciam mais profundas, acentuadas pela palidez. – Nosso turno terminou.

Hiyono sentou na cama lentamente, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Eu distraio Ryoko para que você possa—

- Não é necessário.

Sayoko piscou, confusa com o aparente desanimo na voz da garota. Ouvira o médico dizer o que aconteceria com o paciente em coma na manhã seguinte, e sabia como Hiyono se preocupava com ele, mas... Não era motivo para ficar daquele modo. Não era como se o conhecesse... Quão próximo você pode ficar de alguém que não responde?

- Meu irmão vem me buscar. – Sayoko começou lentamente. – Se quiser podemos deixá-la em casa.

- Não quero incomodar. – Hiyono sorriu fracamente, deslizando para o chão. – Vou ficar bem depois de uma noite de sono.

- O que só vai fazer depois que chegar em casa. – Sayoko franziu o cenho. – Deixe de ser teimosa.

- Tudo bem. – Hiyono vestiu o casaco sobre o uniforme.

- Deve estar uns trinta graus lá fora, Hiyono,– Sayoko encostou a mão na testa da outra garota, sentindo a pele fria. – Está com febre? – A garota apenas sorriu, negando com um aceno – Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Nada. – Hiyono afastou-se do toque da garota, passando por ela na direção da porta. – Seu irmão vai demorar?

- Não muito. – Sayoko a seguiu. – Vou pegar minhas coisas e poderemos ir.

- Sim, também tenho que pegar minhas coisas. – Hiyono murmurou, apertando o passo e deixando a outra garota para trás.

- Espero você no saguão. – Sayoko deu de ombros

Hiyono continuou caminhando, sentindo as pernas amolecerem ao se aproximar do quarto. Parou na frente da porta, sentindo a coragem desaparecer. '_Frio.'_ Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo antes de abrir a porta e entrar rapidamente.

- Eu sei que você disse que eu deveria me afastar... – A garota se aproximou da cama, não via o vulto do rapaz em lugar nenhum, provavelmente estava escondido. – E eu vou, mas precisava me despedir. – Segurou a mão dele, sentindo-a mais quente que a sua. – Vou sentir sua falta. – Inclinou-se, beijando sua testa suavemente – Por favor, volte para mim. – Murmurou, pegando a pequena mala ao lado da cama e saindo do quarto rapidamente antes que as lágrimas deixassem seus olhos novamente.

A porta se fechou delicadamente, deixando o quarto no completo silencio novamente. Os passos da garota ficaram cada vez mais baixos, enquanto se afastavam e, mais uma vez, por alguns segundos, Hiyono deixou de presenciar um pequeno detalhe. A mão que segurara ao se despedir fechando lentamente.

**0-0-0-0**

Estranho. Parecia tão estranho estar finalmente em casa. A sala parecia grande demais. A cozinha clara demais. O quarto... Silencioso demais. Era quase como não pertencer àquele lugar. Entrara em cada cômodo da casa desde que chegara, em silencio, o olhar vazio, quase automaticamente. Estava procurando pela parte que faltava.

Aquela noite passara dolorosamente rápido, sem que ela conseguisse adormecer novamente. O sol nasceu e a encontrou sentada à janela do quarto, a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas. Tudo parecia ter perdido o sentido, a razão de existir... Ela mesma já não tinha mais coragem o suficiente para trocar de roupa e voltar ao hospital... Não conseguiria estar no hospital quando desligassem as máquinas que mantinham Ayumu vivo... Não conseguiria apenas assistir enquanto ele a deixava.

Vazia. Estava se sentindo tão vazia. Pela primeira vez não tinha forças para continuar a sorrir. '_Não se preocupe, você nunca vai ver minhas lágrimas._' Já não sabia se conseguiria manter sua promessa.

Levantou-se lentamente e caminhou pela casa novamente, parando em cada cômodo, buscando inutilmente por aquilo que estava perdendo. Não estava em casa. Aquela não era mais sua casa... '_Porque você não está comigo.'_

Finalmente, parou na sala. Seu corpo recusava-se a continuar se movendo. Encolheu-se mais embaixo da manta que enrolara no corpo assim que chegara. Pensar que afastar-se do hospital acabaria com aquela horrível sensação gélida fora outro engano que cometera.

Cruzou as pernas embaixo das cobertas, torcendo os dedos nervosamente. Aquilo estava errado, não deveria ter concordado em se afastar. Fechou os olhos, esfregando os braços. Estava com tanto frio, era quase insuportável.

'_É sempre frio quando você não está aqui.'_

A garota deixou-se cair no sofá, encolhendo-se ainda mais sob as cobertas, tentando inutilmente parar aquela sensação... Tentando inutilmente afastar a escuridão que a acompanhava.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha. – Fechou os olhos, cansada demais para lutar contra aquilo. – Eu nunca parei de acreditar em você... Por que não fez o mesmo? – Murmurou deixando que a escuridão a envolve-se..

**0-0-0-0**

Hiyono abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando quando a luz intensa atingiu seus olhos. Sentou-se lentamente, espreguiçando-se enquanto sentia-se aquecer.

- Você parece péssima.

A garota piscou, procurando pela fonte daquela voz. Esfregou os olhos, tentando clarear a visão. A luz pareceu diminuir para algo normal e ela pode ver a espécie de jardim em que se encontrava.

- Se começar a cantar, vou ter que te bater. – A voz soou novamente, mais próxima dessa vez, e, apesar das palavras, o tom era quase divertido.

- Ayumu? - A garota perguntou, passando as mãos pelas roupas lentamente.

O rapaz sentou-se a seu lado.

- Você sempre foi assim lenta?

- Grosso! – Ela levantou, sentindo a mão segurar seu braço, impedindo-a de se afastar.

- Pensei que não queria ficar sozinha.

- Não quero ser ofendida sem motivo também. – Tentou libertar o braço, mas ele apenas a puxou, forçando-a a sentar a seu lado.

- Não quero ficar sozinho.

A garota relaxou um pouco, deixando-o abraçá-la. Observou o jardim bem cuidado que os cercava calmamente.

- Onde estamos?

- A casa da família Narumi. – Ele sorriu, puxando-a para mais perto de si. – Minha mãe adorava flores, principalmente lírios.

- É onde você mora?

- Não, sai daqui há muito tempo. – Ayumu fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente. – Esse o foi o primeiro lugar que me senti seguro... E o primeiro lugar em que...

- Foi abandonado.

- Sim.

- Por que voltar a esse lugar depois de fugir por tanto tempo?

- Algumas coisas valem à pena ser lembradas... Eu realmente gostava daqui.

- Você parece confuso.

- Cansei de fugir, Hiyono. Só isso. – Ele a puxou gentilmente para seu colo. – Descobri que existem coisas pelas quais vale a pena lutar... – Roçou os lábios no rosto dela suavemente. – E qual o melhor lugar para começar do que aqui? – Fechou os olhos, inspirando o perfume da garota com um sorriso. – Eu sabia que você cheirava a flores.

- Rosas. – Ela murmurou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. – Gosto do cheiro de rosas.

- Rosas não sobrevivem ao inverno. – Ele ergueu a mão, tocando o rosto delicado carinhosamente. Observou-a fechar os olhos enquanto deslizava um dedo por sua face, quase como se quisesse decorar seus traços.

- Nenhuma flor sobrevive... – Hiyono murmurou, aproximando o rosto do dele. – Mas isso não quer dizer que não voltarão a nascer.

- Então a aparência frágil é uma mentira?

- Não, a aparência frágil é para que alguém as proteja.

Ayumu sorriu, colando os lábios aos dela delicadamente. Quase podia ouvir o coração dela batendo mais rápido enquanto ela o abraçava mais forte, entreabrindo os lábios para corresponder ao beijo. Deslizou as mãos por suas costas, puxando-a contra si, enquanto continuava a beijá-la.

Hiyono sorriu, sentindo os lábios dele deslizarem por seu rosto, espalhando leves beijos por sua pele, afundou os dedos nas mechas curtas, puxando-o contra si. Uma pequena parte no fundo de sua mente dizia que aquilo estava errado, mas ela não se importava. Como algo que desejara podia ser errado?

Ouviu-o murmurar seu nome, apertando-a com mais força enquanto seu toque parecia desaparecer. Abriu os olhos, fitando o rosto do rapaz. Ele sorria, a expressão relaxada pela primeira vez.

- Ayumu...

O alarme soou mais alto em sua mente, fazendo a imagem a sua frente se apagar lentamente enquanto o irritante som do telefone se tornava mais alto.

**0-0-0-0**

Hiyono estendeu a mão para o telefone, empurrando as cobertas para o chão. Sentou-se no sofá, sentindo o corpo aquecido, enquanto murmurava 'Alô' mal humorada.

- Hiyono Yuizaki! – A voz feminina soou zangada do outro lado da linha, despertando por completo a garota. – Imagino que estivesse cansada, mas ao menos podia ter a decência de avisar quando vai faltar ao trabalho.

- Sayoko? – A garota perguntou, apoiando o telefone no ombro enquanto tirava o casaco que estivera usando desde que deixara o hospital.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – Sayoko suspirou. – É bom que saia de casa e venha para cá imediatamente,

- Estou atrasada! – Hiyono piscou para o sol forte do meio dia. - Acho que dormi demais, vou tomar um banho e—

- Dormiu demais, ela diz. – Sayoko a interrompeu e Hiyono quase pode vê-la girar os olhos impacientemente. – Realmente, garota, quarenta e oito horas é dormir demais.

- O que disse? – Hiyono perguntou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos para afastá-los do rosto.

- Você sumiu por três dias.

- Impossível, hoje é terça.

- Não, querida, hoje é sábado! – Sayoko riu quando a garota resmungou algo do outro lado da linha, - Eu disse aquele Doutor sabe tudo que deveríamos ligar para saber como você estava, mas quem disse que ele ouviu? E a cada vez que eu pegava o telefone, aquele desocupado aparecia e gritava comigo. – Suspirou com a lembrança, podia ouvi-la tropeçar em coisas enquanto corria pela sala. – Você nem sabe o que aconteceu por aqui na sua ausência, sabe aquele... – Sayoko parou de falar, afastou o telefone do rosto e o olhou antes de aproximá-lo do ouvido novamente – Hiyono? – Tudo o que pode ouvir foi o som característico de que a ligação fora cortada. – Ingrata, nem me deixou—

- Sayoko! – A garota pulou com a voz zangada do médico as suas costas. – Largue esse maldito telefone e volte ao trabalho!

- Claro, Doutor, eu estava apenas—

- Não me importa o que você estava fazendo, volte ao trabalho. – Ele a cortou, suspirando impaciente. – Caso não se lembre estamos em um hospital, mulher!

- Sim, senhor. – Ela colocou o aparelho no gancho e afastou-se procurando se ocupar com algo. '_Deus, homens são tão impacientes.'_

**0-0-0-0**

Hiyono entrou no hospital correndo, meio ofegante por aquela ser sua atividade na ultima hora. Ignorou cada um dos cumprimentos que lhe lançaram e entrou no elevador, apertando o botão do andar impacientemente. Pode ouvir algumas pessoas xingando-a quando as portas metálicas fecharam sem que tivessem a chance de entrar.

Assim que o alarme soou, anunciando a chegada ao décimo segundo andar, a garota parou em frente à porta, empurrando as pessoas que tentavam entrar antes que pudesse sair, e correu para o quarto de Ayumu.

- Bom dia, Hiyono. – Kanone falou distraidamente para a garota que passou correndo. – Parece bem disposta.

Hiyono abriu a porta com força, entrando no quarto iluminado. Piscou, deixando a bolsa cair no chão enquanto adentrava o cômodo, evitando olhar para a cama vazia enquanto buscava freneticamente por algum sinal de Ayumu. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo amolecer enquanto respirava sofregamente. Podia sentir a garganta fechando enquanto as lágrimas deixavam seus olhos sem que pudesse controlá-las.

- Você disse que estava cansado de fugir, seu mentiroso. – Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, enquanto seu corpo estremecia com os soluços. – Você disse... Droga, Ayumu! – Ignorou os passos lentos entrando no quarto e os braços fortes que a fizeram se virar antes de enlaçá-la em um abraço apertado. Estava cansada demais pela corrida até o hospital para se importar com quem a estava consolando, só não desejava ficar sozinha naquele momento. – Por que não tentou? – Murmurou, afundando o rosto no peito masculino, sem se importar de molhar a camisa do homem que a segurava.

- Você quebrou sua promessa.

A garota arregalou os olhos, tentando se afastar inutilmente. Os braços a seguraram com mais força e tudo o que pode fazer foi levantar a cabeça e encarar o rosto que não passava de um borrão por causa das lágrimas.

- Disse que eu nunca a veria chorar. – Ayumu sorriu quando ela o abraçou com mais força, afundando o rosto em seu peito novamente, e molhando a camisa de seu pijama. – Pensei que tinha mais fé em mim e... Ei! – Ele a soltou, esfregando as costelas onde ela o tinha beliscado. – Enlouqueceu?

- Eu queria saber se era um sonho... Ai! – Hiyono franziu o cenho, esfregando o braço no local que ele beliscara.

- Por que diabo me beliscou se achou que estava sonhando? – O rapaz franziu o cenho, ignorando quando a garota sorriu e o abraçou novamente. – Você é mesmo a pessoa mais irritante e tola que conheço... A gente se belisca quando quer saber se está sonhando e não—

- Ayumu? - Hiyono ergueu a cabeça e tocou o rosto dele quase com medo que alguém a acordasse novamente.

- Sim? – Ayumu murmurou mal humorado.

- Você fala demais. – Ela sorriu quando ele bufou e o abraçou com força, colando os lábios aos dele antes que tivesse a chance de retrucar.

**0-0-0-0**

Sayoko parou, observando o médico encostado a porta do quarto que estava vazio nos últimos dias. Aproximou-se, parando a sua frente, cruzando os braços e arqueando a sobrancelha direita.

- Algum problema, Sayoko?

- Não está na hora da sua ronda?

- Daqui a dez minutos.

- Volte ao trabalho, preguiçoso. – A garota falou, imitando o que o tinha ouvido dizer à uma hora atrás. – Caso não tenha notado, estamos em um hospital.

- Vá tomar café, Sayoko, acho que ainda está dormindo. – O médico sorriu amavelmente e voltou a atenção para a prancheta em suas mãos.

- Por que você pode ficar a toa e eu não?

- Não estou à toa, vá fazer o que falei.

Kanone sorriu enquanto a garota se afastava resmungando algo sobre todos os homens serem resmungões folgados. Colocou a caneta no bolso e bateu na porta.

- Você tem cinco minutos, Narumi.

**0-0-0-0**

_Oito meses depois..._

Ayumu Narumi saiu do elevador, cumprimentando as duas recepcionistas que acenavam para ele com sorrisos assustadoramente grandes. Continuou caminhando, pensando como sua vida mudara no ultimo ano.

Madoka decidira pedir transferência para uma cidade do interior, dizendo estar cansada da agitação da capital, mas ele sabia que esta era apenas uma desculpa. A cunhada ainda estava magoada pelo tempo que passara no hospital. Era quase engraçado pensar como ela esperava que ele se desculpasse por ficar doente.

Hiyono mudara para seu apartamento, apenas para cuidar dele enquanto se recuperava, é claro. Quando ele se recuperou completamente, parecia tão natural tê-la por perto que se separarem e começar lentamente parecia fora de questão. Como se ele fosse dar a garota a chance de pensar que viver com alguém recluso era uma má idéia.

'_Mesmo que eu não seja mais tão recluso...'_

- Ayumu! Estou a um passo de descobrir o ladrão de pudim!

- Usando minha comida como isca novamente? - O rapaz sorriu, abraçando a garota que pulara em seu pescoço. Sim, aquilo era natural demais para que fosse necessário começarem do zero. O tempo para ficarem separados havia sido longo demais.

- Sim, ele nunca resiste a sua comida.

- Está pronta? – Lançou um rápido olhar para o relógio de parede. O sorriso sendo substituído pela expressão preocupada. – Não quero me atrasar.

- Sim! – Ela sorriu, pousando os pés no chão. – Até já tirei o uniforme.

- Temos meia hora para chegar ao restaurante. – Ayumu beijou o rosto da garota suavemente, apertando sua mão enquanto começava a andar para o elevador..

- É tempo de sobra. – Caminhou a seu lado em direção ao elevador.

- Coisa banais, como trânsito e congestionamento, não acontecem no seu mundo, acontecem?

- Ayumu! Que maldade... – Hiyono estreitou os olhos. – Prometeu ser bonzinho hoje.

- Você e as promessas estúpidas que me obriga a fazer. – Ele girou os olhos, apertando o botão do elevador.

- É nosso aniversário.

- Eu sei. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, arrancando um sorriso da garota.

- Hiyono? – A garota virou-se para o médico. – Sei que está de saída, mas acabaram de avisar que um paciente está subindo, importa-se de nos ajudar a acomodá-lo no quarto?

Ayumu piscou, observando desconfiado o médico que sorria inocentemente.

- Nós temos reserva... Ayumu não gosta de atrasos... – A garota falou indecisa. – Mas acho que se for rápido...

- Sei que o Senhor Narumi vai compreender seu atraso, o paciente está em coma e—

- Na verdade _ele_ não vai. – Ayumu segurou a garota pelo braço puxando-a para dentro do elevador que acabara de abrir as portas. – Vamos, Hiyono.

- Mas, Ayumu! – A voz da garota foi ouvida ecoando mesmo depois que as portas metálicas voltaram a se fechar.

- Você deve ter perdido seu juízo completamente se acha que vou arriscar que você cuide de outro paciente em coma.

- Que bobagem é essa?

- Na verdade, acho que deve se aposentar.

- Você enlouqueceu!

- Caso você tenha esquecido, lembro-me perfeitamente bem de como nos conhecemos. – O rapaz cruzou os braços, fechando a cara. – Não vou arriscar que aconteça novamente e você se apaixone por outro.

Hiyono piscou, o significado das palavras lentamente fazendo sentido. Sorriu, soltando um gritinho alegre, e pulou no pescoço do namorado novamente.

- Pare, vai quebrar o elevador. – O rapaz a abraçou, levantando-a do chão. O elevador parou entre dois andares e o alarme soou. Ayumu franziu o cenho, repreendendo-a com o olhar. – Olhe o que fez, sua maluca.

- Também amo você, Ayumu. – Hiyono falou, colando os lábios aos dele.

**0-0-0-0**

Kanone sorriu quando o alarme do elevador soou. Deu de ombros, voltando para a recepção. Pegou a prancheta tranquilamente, analisando a lista de pacientes.

- Você não tem jeito.

- Não faço idéia do que está falando, Sayoko.

- Não tem nenhum paciente em coma subindo.

- Eu sei. - O médico sorriu, fazendo algumas anotações na folha antes de guardar a caneta no bolso. – Hora de voltar ao trabalho...


End file.
